My memories
by PsychoHeart
Summary: La llegada de un viejo amigo hara que las López recuerden los momentos mas importantes de sus vidas.


**My Memories.**

Título: My Memories.

Autora: PsychoHeart.

Summary: Todos tenemos una historia que contar...Y las López no son la exepción. Santana y su abuela Maribel reciben a un viejo amigo muy importante para ambas, recordando momentos que marcaron sus vidas.

Nota de la autora: Bueno, em, que puedo decir... Soy nueva en el mundo fanfiction. Es la primera historia que subo, debo decir que la escribi hace como 3 años y asi como me la encontre decidi subirla. Espero que dejen reviews ya sean buenos o malos, me gustaria saber su opinion. Bueno, ya me cayo y aqui va el capitulo.

########################################################################

Una mujer mayor de alrededor de unos setenta años se encontraba en una gran y acogedora sala de estar acompañada de un hombre de más o menos su misma edad, sentada con una gran sonrisa impregnada en su rostro.

-Lamento no haberte avisado con tiempo que vendría, Maribel- El anciano se disculpo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No tienes que disculparte, John, sabes que siempre serás bienvenido-

-Sí, lo sé…- Volvía a sonreír el hombre…- Pero de igual modo, siento haberte caído de sorpresa, pero ya que volví a New York en estas vacaciones para la boda de mi nieto pensé: "Hace ya 50 años que no veo a mi sexy amiga Maribel López ni a mi pequeña y hermosa nieta adoptiva a la cual aún no conozco en persona", así que después de hacer unas cuantas averiguaciones di con tu dirección y aquí estoy…-Finalizo levantando ambas manos unos cuantos segundos.

La mujer no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al confirmar que, efectivamente los tiempos cambiaron, pero las personas no. Allí se encontraba frente a ella el que fue su mejor amigo desde que entro a la preparatoria y aun luego de tantos años seguía siendo el mismo de siempre.

-No seas exagerado Johnny, que a pesar de no vernos en todo este tiempo seguíamos en contacto gracias a la tecnología que hay en estos días-

-Lo sé, pero admite que no es lo mismo ver mi hermoso rostro, a escuchar mi voz por una caja de metal con números- Confeso con el mismo ego de siempre.

-Bueno, confieso que en eso estoy de acuerdo- Reprimió una sonrisa la mujer.

-Te extrañe todos estos años Maribel, extrañe a mi mejor amiga…Ya sabes que después de Alexa, tú eras la única que me entendía realmente y bueno después de su muerte…-Se encogió ligeramente de hombros-… Te extrañe…- Finalizó con nostalgia.

- Lamento haberme ido tan repentinamente, pero después de la muerte de mi esposo, mi hija Elizabeth ¿La recuerdas?- Pregunto para continuar luego de la afirmación de parte del hombre-…Pues bueno, ella solo tenía tres años así que decidí irme a México, allí estuve viviendo con mis suegros que fueron como padres para mí y me ayudaron mucho con mi pequeña…-Hizo una pequeña pausa a su historia para confirmar que el anciano le prestaba toda su atención-..Elizabeth creció y se caso luego de graduarse a los 25 y un año después tuvo a mi pequeño demonio- Un suspiro se escapo de los labios de la mujer a la vez que sus ojos se humedecían al invocar trágicos recuerdos de su pasado -… Por desgracia del destino, un día tuvieron una emergencia en donde trabajaban y tuvieron que llevarse a mi nieta con ellos ya que su niñera se encontraba de viaje, de camino a su trabajo se produjo un tiroteo entre unos mafiosos y la policía…Uno de los autos que trataban de escapar se salió de control y choco contra ellos…- La mujer ya tenía la cara llena de lágrimas.

-Maribel…-El hombre la miraba con preocupación y tomo sus manos entre las suyas -…No tienes que contarme si no quieres-

-No yo, necesito sacarme el peso que llevo hace 20 años, por favor- Pidió casi suplicante, John solo asintió dándole un ligero apretón en las manos indicándole su apoyo para que continuara.

-Elizabeth falleció al instante dado que el auto había chocado del lado del acompañante…Y Fernando, bueno el simplemente fue un héroe ya que aun con casi todo el cuerpo fracturado, y docenas de hemorragias logró sacar a su hija del asiento trasero y ahí mismo, al minuto de haberla salvado de la explosión que causo el choque…murió, los médicos jamás entendieron como es que pudo siquiera salir el auto…- Hubo unos minutos de silencio en los que la señora trataba de calmar su llanto…-Mi nieta fue encontrada y llevada rápidamente al hospital, casi sin vida…- Sus sollozos fueron aún mas fuertes con solo tener esa idea de nuevo en su cabeza-…Cu-cuando, me entere de lo que había pasado ni siquiera lo pensé, tome el primer avión que encontré a New York para estar con mi niña ya que yo era lo único que le quedaba en ese entonces…. La hubieras visto, llena de cables y vendas por su pequeño cuerpo, es la imagen más desgarradora que me haya podido imaginar, estuvo dos meses en coma tuvo como 10 cirugías y yo ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas porque no había tenido ningún avance en todo ese tiempo. Un día llegue muy temprano como de costumbre y pareció que Dios al fin había escuchado mis plegarias…Mi niña se encontraba con los ojos abiertos al fin, me reconoció al instante y se alegro al saber que me encontraba allí, pero toda esa felicidad se esfumó al darse cuenta de en qué lugar y en qué situación se encontraba…Solo tenía seis añitos y a pesar de eso era muy inteligente y madura…Me costó horrores explicarle la situación y más aun confesarle que sus padres habían muerto. Ella no se lo tomó como yo esperaba, no lloro ni gritó ni hizo nada, sus ojos se volvieron impenetrables y fríos nadie creería que esos ojos pertenecían a una niña tan dulce como lo era ella. Luego de unos meses se recupero por completo y nos mudamos aquí – Término su relato con los ojos rojos y una sonrisa triste.

El hombre trato de controlarse, pero no pudo y un par de lagrimas bajaron por su rostro al imagina lo terrible que pudo haber sido eso. A pesar de haberse mantenido siempre en contacto y saber que ella vivía con su nieta ya que su hija había desaparecido, jamás supo la historia completa, la observo unos segundos para luego abrazarla con mucha fuerza, demostrándole que no estaba sola y que él la entendía a la perfección.

Maribel se aferro a él como si su vida dependiera de ello, así estuvieron por unos minutos para luego ir separándose lentamente.

-Todo estará bien, te lo prometo- Sonrío levemente el anciano.

-Lo sé- Le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Y dime ¿Cómo esta Santana?, por lo que hablaba por celular con ella, parece una excelente niña-

-Y lo es, es una excelente mujer, claro que como te dije luego de lo del accidente cambio totalmente, pero un día en su primer año de preparatoria regreso ese brillo a sus ojos pero eso ya es cosa aparte, que te parece si la llamamos para que ella misma te cuente su propia historia-

-¿Esta aquí?- Pregunto sorprendido el anciano.

-Claro, hace unos años se mudó pero luego de admitir que no puede estar sin mí, volvió a vivir aquí-

-Wow, me ahogas con tu ego mujer- soltó una carcajada.

-Y miren quien fue a hablar de ego "Señor, todas se derretían en el instituto por mi"-se burló imitando su voz

-Oye!..-La miro haciéndose el ofendido…- Yo no hablo así…-

Ambos se cruzaron de brazos y se miraron serios por unos minutos para luego estallar en risas que resonaron por toda la casa. Unos pasos se escucharon en las escaleras.

-¿Abuelita sucede algo?- Pregunto una hermosa chica de alrededor de 24 años con evidentes rasgos latinos, los cuales, por cierto había heredado de su padre. Bajó la escalera algo apresurada al escuchar los ruidos en la planta baja.

Cuando la latina bajo por completo y se encontró con aquella escena, un gesto de confusión se poso en su rostro al ver a su abuela tan feliz con un hombre al cual ella no reconocía.

-Maribel… ¿No nos presentas?- Con una sonrisa, pregunto en anciano.

La morena se confundió aún más al escuchar la voz de aquel hombre que la miraba como si la conociera de toda la vida, aquella voz le resultaba tan familiar, pero por mucho que se esforzó no logro recordar de donde era.

-Claro Johnny - Contuvo una sonrisa al ver la cara de completa confusión que llevaba la chica.

-Santana, el es John mi mejor amigo desde preparatoria… John, ella es Santana, mi nieta…-

La morena se quedo petrificada mirando al aciano. ¿Ese era el hombre del cual su le abuela hablaba todos los días? ¿Ese era el hombre que la llamaba todos los viernes en la noche desde que tenía 6 años? ¿Ese era el hombre, que a pesar de no conocerla en persona le había dado tantos consejos y sacado de tantos problemas? ¿Ese era el hombre al cual ella le confió toda su vida aun sin jamás haberle visto el rostro? Sonrío, eso fue lo único que pudo hacer…Sonreír y lanzársele encima, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

El anciano aún algo aturdido por la repentina acción de la joven, se limito a responderle aquel gesto. Nunca la había visto, pero se podría decir que era la copia exacta de Maribel solo que con piel color canela. El la quería como si fuera su propia nieta, igual que como quiso a Elizabeth como a una hija.

Se separaron bajo la cariñosa mirada de Maribel, con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, cualquiera que los hubiera visto y no los conociera, diría que se trataba de un en cuentro familiar sumamente esperado.

-Sr. Miller… ¿Enserio es usted?- Pregunto la joven.

-Claro que si Santana, y por favor háblame como siempre, no porque hallas visto mi rostro de "Hombre en su lecho de muerte" significa que me debas tratar como uno eh!- Dijo bromeando.

-Lo siento Sr. Mi…digo John-…Es solo que no me esperaba encontrarlo aquí…Creo que a mi "querida" abuelita se le olvido decírmelo ¿No?- Dijo esto último mirando a su abuela a la vez que se sentaba en uno de los sofás enfrente de los mayores.

-No, de hecho no se me olvido…Solo que a este anciano se le olvido comentarme que vendría de visita luego de no vernos en 50 años…- Le dirigió una mirada lasciva a su amigo.

-Bueno, no le pongas tanto drama a la historia mujer- La miro burlonamente.

-Si abuela, ya te estás pareciendo a Rachel – Lo apoyo la chica.

-Uff! Lo que me faltaba, encerrada en mi propia casa con dos latinos más chiflados que Justin Bieber - Dijo la anciana alzando las manos dramáticamente.

-Es enserio abuela, creo que será mejor que ya no invite a Rachel a cenar-

-No te pases Santana-

-Lo siento, abuelita- Agacho la cabeza.

-No pasa nada cariño- La abrazo por los hombros.

-Wow, quien diría que ustedes son las temidas "Mujeres López"-

Ambas López le lanzaron una mirada retadora logrando que el pobre anciano se encogiera en el sofá.

Así, estuvieron los tres contándose que era de sus vidas. Resulta que luego de que la esposa de John falleciera en Lima-Ohio , el decidió mudarse a California junto con su hijo menor de 15 años el cual luego de graduarse se había ido a New York y ahora se encontraba a un mes de casarse por lo cual el decidió visitar a Maribel y a su nieta "adoptiva" como él decía.

Luego de hablar por horas y de muchas suplicas, decidieron que John se quedaría con las mujeres López en vez de ir a un hotel... ######################################################################### Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que John se había quedado en casa de las López, todo ese tiempo solamente se dedico a conocer más a Santana y a retomar la vieja amistad con Maribel, que a pesar del tiempo seguía intacta.

Un día se encontraban en la sala mirando una película mientras esperaban la pizza a domicilio.

-No puedo creer que habiendo dos mujeres en la casa, tenemos que pedir pizza…- Comento el hombre, con gesto pensativo…-Aunque después de lo de ayer, creo que es lo mejor para todos…-

-Hey, no te burles, digamos que las artes culinarias no es cosa que las López poseemos-

-Sí, de eso ya me di cuenta- Hablo de manera sarcástica-…Y me di cuenta de una manera no muy bonita que digamos…-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Lo miro amenazante.

-Que ahora se porque cuando éramos jóvenes, tu padre era el que siempre cocinaba…-

-Lo dice el que no sabe prepararse una taza de cereal-

- En mi defensa, el tazón se cayó solo -

-Si claaaroo!...Y yo soy "La mujer maravilla"-

-En todo caso sería "La mujer TONTAdilla"-

-Ah sí! Pues tu eres "El IDIOTA de acero"-

-Algunas personas no maduran-

-Lo dice el que duerme con una mantita de "Los Super Amigos"-

-Ni creas que no se de tus sabanas de "Las Princesas Disney"-

-Eres detestable-

-No mas que tu-

-Te odio-

-Yo más-

Ambos se cruzaron de brazos y se dieron vuelta quedando uno en cada extremo del sofá en el que se encontraban.

Santana los miraba divertida desde el sofá de enfrente, apenas si podía contener sus carcajadas al ver como actuaban como adolecentes que se quieren y se demuestran eso peleando por estupideces.

-Bueno, porque mejor no dejan de pelear como un par de adolecentes enamorados y esperamos tranquilamente a que la pizza llegue- Dijo tranquilamente la joven latina.

-YO NO LO/A AMO- Gritaron ambos a la vez logrando que la chica estallara en carcajadas bajo la amenazante mirada de los otros dos.

"DING DON"

-Bueno ya dejen de mirarme así…Ya llego la pizza- Prácticamente salió corriendo la joven hacia la puerta.

Ya solos, mientras que Santana pagaba la pizza:

-Es una buena chica- Dijo John observando a Santana que hablaba con el repartidor.

-Sí, lo es…A sufrido tanto con lo de sus padres y Brittany, que no sé de dónde saca tanta felicidad todos los días.

-¿Brittany? ¿Quién es Brittany?- Pregunto curioso.

-Mejor la esperamos y que te lo cuente ella misma ¿Está bien?-

-¿Que cuente que abuela?- Dijo Santana sentándose en medio de ambos dejando la caja de pizza en la mesa ratona que se encontraba enfrente.

-San, ¿Le contarías tu historia a nuestro "huésped"?-

-Claro no me canso de contarla- Sonrió feliz y triste a la vez.

-Es sobre…mi adolescencia la mejor etapa de mi vida, ella fue lo mejor de mi vida, Brittany, la niña de ojos azules resplandecientes, aun más bellos que el océano y sonrisa perfecta, tan dulce, tan hermosa...-Un suspiro se le escapo de los labios al recordarla-… Su cabello dorado era un regalo para el sol, como si las estrellas le tuvieran envidia. Nos conocimos al inicio de la preparatoria, al principio trate de odiarla por ser la única a la que no podía negarle nada, pero eso no funciono por mucho tiempo ya que al rosar nuestras manos supe que definitivamente no podía vivir sin ella. Nos volvimos mejores amigas, sabíamos todo la una de la otra, no había secretos entre nosotros…- La sonrisa de la hermosa latina se ensancho aún mas recordando aquellos momentos-… Con el tiempo nuestra amistad se fue tornando mas y mas cercana, le tenía un inmenso cariño, un cariño diferente al que le tengo a mi abuela pero igual o más fuerte, uno que a nadie nunca le había tenido, ni siquiera a mis novios, ella era especial, me hacía sentir de una manera tan diferente. Era la única persona que me conocía de verdad, todas las personas vivieron creyendo que yo era una mujer insensible, sin sentimientos incluso cruel. Pero ella no, ella no me juzgaba, conocía mi lado malo e insensato pero también el tierno y dulce…Vio mi evolución de niña caprichosa e inmadura a una mujer probablemente igual de inmadura pero con límites y metas en su vida, permaneció en mi vida siempre, como un hombro para llorar o solo una persona a la cual le podía contar los mas graciosos chismes que corrían en la preparatoria…

Al cabo de unos años, ya no era amistad lo que yo sentía…era amor, amor puro, amor bueno, amor que no juzga ni ata, un amor libre en el que yo podía ser feliz si ella lo era…Te estarás preguntando si alguna vez se lo confesé, y si, lo hice y ella me correspondía…-

-Sus ojos se mostraron brillosos en ese momento.

-…No tienen ni la más mínima idea de cómo me sentí al escuchar esas palabras de sus labios "_Yo también te amo Santana López" _ En ese momento volví a sentirme llena, de nuevo ese sentimiento que se había perdido desde la muerte de mis padres había vuelto….Vivimos la época más feliz de nuestras vidas…Al principio como un amor inmaduro de preparatoria, como todos lo veían, pero era más bien la primera relación seria adulta que ambas teníamos.

-Pero Santana, lo dices como si fuera parte del pasado… ¿Seguro ahora Brittany está de viaje no?-Dijo John incrédulo….- O ¿Acaso su relación se termino?-…Pregunto.

-Ella…-Sus lágrimas la traicionaron rodando por sus mejillas-…Ella murió. Vivimos nuestros momentos únicos y maravillosos en unos meses solamente….Yo creía que no existían los secretos entre nosotras pero los había…Ella tenía uno oscuro que era enorme….Siempre que iba a su casa su mama la protegía mucho, como siempre andar con sweater y no comer o tomar cosas muy frías…Al principio creí que era lo que todas las madres sobre protectoras hacían, pero esta mujer era diferente, lo hacía con una desesperación, como si la vida de Brittany dependiera de ello.

Unos meses después Britt enfermó, comenzó con un resfriado insignificante, pero luego…-El rostro de la joven se encontraba bañado en lágrimas y su voz era entrecortada-…Lu-luego todo se complico, tuvieron que internarla y no so-sobrevivió…Así fue como me entere que Brittany, mi pequeño angelito, tenía SIDA y nunca me lo confesó, lamentablemente era un mal prenatal, dado que su madre fue víctima de una violación y le fue transmitido a Britt. El esposo de su madre por supuesto que la apoyó y le dijo que si estaba dispuesta, el se encargaría de que a la niña no le faltara nada, y así lo hicieron…

Brittany nació normal pero tenían que cuidarla y llevar un tratamiento riguroso…Mucho tiempo me culpé por su muerte, por ese resfriado que yo provoque…ese día, en la lluvia, nos besamos por mucho tiempo, jugamos con los charcos y pateamos el agua una y otra vez…Caí en depresión muchos años, era como si no le encontrara significado a la vida, pensé en el suicidio una y otra vez.

Pero una noche, en mis sueños vi su luz y todo para mi comenzó a ser bueno…Después de salir de depresión pude ir a su tumba y mirarla, hablé horas y horas contándole todo o que me había sucedido después de su muerte y entendí, que aunque jamás podría superar su muerte y olvidarla...-Podía convertirla en "Mi ángel de la paz"...- Una sonrisa se poso en los labios de la latina-..Que me cuide y proteja siempre, y así fue aun puedo recordar el aroma de su perfume como si lo hubiera olido ayer…-

-San, esa es la historia más triste y hermosa que escuche en mi vida- Dijo John con su rostro bañado en lágrimas, de hecho hasta Maribel estaba llorando como si fuera la primera vez que la escucho.

-Lo es- Afirmo la latina.

-Bueno será mejor que nos vallamos a las camas ¿No creen?- Propuso Maribel mientras se levantaba seguida de los otros dos.

-Buenas noches mi niña- Maribel le dio un pequeño abrazo para luego subir las escaleras.

-Buenas noches San- John le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches abuelitos- Respondió sonriente la latina.

Los dos mayores subieron las escaleras dejando a la chica sola.

Lentamente se dirigió hacia una de las ventanas del lugar abriéndola, sintiendo la brisa fresca de la noche chocar con su rostro y podría jurar que el rostro de Brittany había aparecido en el cielo estrellado por unos segundos.

Suspiro y dejo caer sus lágrimas una vez más, pero esta vez, fueron lágrimas de amor.

"_I MISS YOU"_

"_I LOVE YOU"_

"_I NEED YOU"_

"_BYE MY LOVE"_

"_SEE YOU SOON MY ANGELS"_


End file.
